Darius Matthews' Studio: Do The Jerry-O Brown
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: Darius Alan Matthews presents Jerry's show where Jerry and George play as Jerry Brothers who help Nicholas, Eric, Victor, and Devin with the song called Do The Jerry-O. Inspired by NYPD Blue by Steven Bochco and ABCD Blue on Monsterpiece Theatre. In reference to Cop Rock, also by Steven Bochco.


{Darius Alan Matthews is in his own studio, sitting on his own chair, with a laptop, a television, a trash bin, a lamp, and a musical sheet on his desk.}

Darius Alan Matthews: Hello there, and welcome to Darius Matthews' Studio. I'm your host, Darius Alan Matthews, and today I'm very proud to bring you a story of two brothers who live in their own city. A story of two Jerry Brown brothers. Totally dedicated to brotherhood, power, and... {points at a musical sheet which is on his desk}...music. Ladies and gentlemen, Darius Matthews' Studio presents, Do the Jerry-O Brown.

{The background turns blue, then a spotlight occurs, and we cut to the gold badge on the blue background. The gold badge reads "Do the Jerry-O Brown" and on the badge is Jerry and George. It fade to Jerry's city where George Brown is on a walkie-talkie and Jerry Brown is looking around. On their side is their car. The camera movements are shown.}

George Brown: {talking on his walkie-talkie} Right. Got it, Lee. {turns it off and talks to his brother, Jerry Brown} Hey, Jerry!

Jerry Brown: {turns his head around} Hmm?

George: Lee says we got a call over on Jerry Street.

Jerry: Okay, let us go! {starts to walk}

George: Hey, wait! {Jerry turns around} Should we take our car?

Jerry: We do not know how to drive, George Brown.

George: Right. {then they start walking to Jerry Street}

{On Jerry Street, Devin Rocket, Nicholas Lee Greenwood, Victor, and Eric all start getting sad because they can't remember anything. Suddenly, from the corner, there come the two Jerry Brothers. They stop getting sad and notice them.}

Devin Rocket: Oh, Jerry Bros.! Jerry Bros., thank goodness you're here!

Jerry: What seems to be the problem, Devin?

Eric: We can't remember, {sniffs} how to do the Jerry-O! {Eric starts crying, while looking down, and crying on Victor's maroon shirt with red stripes.}

Victor: Yeah, Jerry Bros. We don't know how to do the Jerry-O! What are we gonna do, man?!

{Then Devin, Nicholas, Victor and Eric all start to cry, Jerry and George see them cry at first, but then George knew what to do.}

George: Knock it off! {They all stop crying.} You did the right thing by calling us.

Nicholas Lee Greenwood: You mean, you can help us?

Jerry: {to Nicholas} We cannot make any promises, Nick. {then he turns his head and whispers to George} Okay, George Brown, you know there's only one way to handle things like this.

George: I know, Jerry Brown.

Jerry: All right! Stand back! {They all stand back. Jerry whispers to George.} Alright. Ready?

George: {whispers to Jerry back} Ready.

Jerry: {whispers to George} You okay with this?

George: Yeah, let's do it.

Jerry: All right! Listen up! We'll teach you how to do the Jerry-O! {The song begins to play as Jerry and George dance to Do The Jerry-O. Devin, Nicholas, Victor, and Eric watch them dance.}

Jerry and George: {singing} Do the Jerry-O! Swing your arms, from side to side. Come on! It's time to go! Do the Jerry-O! Jump with both feet, and then again; let's do the Jerry-O! All together now! You got it! It's the Jerry-O! {The song ends as Jerry and George stop singing and dancing.}

Devin Rocket: That's it! That's it! {to Eric, joyfully} I remember it now!

Eric: Me too! HOORAY! {cheers with one hand up}

Victor: Me too!

Nicholas: Me too!

{They all start to cheer, because they all remember how to do the Jerry-O, as Jerry and George teached them how to do it.}

Eric: Thank you!

{Then Devin, Nicholas, Victor, and Eric all start listening to George. Jerry listens too.}

George: All right! Everybody together now!

{The song begins again as Devin, Nicholas, Jerry, George, Victor, and Eric all start to dance to Do The Jerry-O.}

Jerry Brown, George Brown, Nicholas Lee Greenwood, Devin Rocket, Victor and Eric: {singing} Do the Jerry-O! Swing your arms, from side to side! Come on, it's time to go! Do the Jerry-O! Jump with both feet, and then again! Let's do the Jerry-O! All together now! C'mon now! Just like that! {The song ends as they all start cheering and jumping for joy.}

{The show ends with a fade. Fade to Darius Alan Matthews in his studio, still sitting on his chair.}

Darius Alan Matthews: {as he looks at the TV screen, since Jerry, George, Devin, Nicholas, Victor, and Eric are all cheering and jumping for joy as the show faded with an end} A singing Jerry Brothers show? Who writes this stuff? {turns his head to the viewer} Oh, oh! I love that show! {chuckles} Very funny. Plus the camera movements. {moves his hands around, then stops} It's true to life about someone who can't stop doing the Jerry-O. {He then looks at the music sheet of the song called "Do The Jerry-O". He gets out of his chair and starts to dance.} Hmm...you know, I can't stop doing the Jerry-O too. Heh. But not for long! {He picks up the music sheet, crumples it up into a ball, and tosses it into his trash bin. Score! The trash bin's number increases from "00" to "01". The ding sound is from "The Price is Right".} Score! Woo-hoo! {then he starts to jump up and down} Please be sure to join me next time on Darius Matthews' Studio, until then, this is Darius Alan Matthews, saying: {still jumping up and down, while panting} I'll see you! {continues to jump up and down, as Darius Matthews' Studio ends with a fade.}


End file.
